Crimson and Clover
by twitchytwain
Summary: A multi ship of sassy Bonnie Bennett kissing the hottest, sexiest male leads through out multi fandom!
1. Dean Winchester

1.

Dean Winchester

Stalking into the room, Bonnie grabbed the glass from his hand and slammed it on the counter. She gripped the front of his t-shirt, pulling it over his head and wordlessly she pulled his face to hers and kissed him.

Dean's mouth was warm and wet from the scotch, his kiss rough as he heaved her up and pinned her against the red brick wall. She groaned against his mouth, legs strapped around his lean hips dragging him down onto the floor with her.

"You have this motel stench about you" she mewled biting his neck.

"Demon convention in Mexico" he breathed into her ear.

"Hunting without a license?"

"Why don't we put your mouth to better use?" he grinned waggling his eyebrows before crushing his lips with hers again.

Bonnie wanted to crawl inside him and hide in his lie. She needed to forget Damon; she needed to extinguish all thoughts of Mystic falls. Nothing existed beyond these walls; nothing existed but Dean's insatiable mouth.

Hurricane winds slammed the wooden shutters as he thrusts into her repeatedly against the warm hardwood floors of the cottage. Her caramel skin warmed to the crackling fireplace. Dean drew back, his green eyes watery in the firelight.

"Bonnie"


	2. Peeta Mellark

2

Peeta Mellark

"Watch your core!" Haymitch roared pushing Bonnie closer into Peeta's form.

"Ouch"

"Sorry, "Peeta said as Bonnie's eyes fell to his lips, his impeccable lips. She felt his right arm snake around her waist as she yielded to his touch weaving her clammy fingers with his warm fingers. His lips quivered around her neck as he drew her closer, his warm breath caressing her trembling skin.

"It's alright," Bonnie squeaked clearing her throat "I have the grace of a duck" she stammered.

"Movement Peeta, movement!" Haymitch slurred guzzling from his ubiquitous flask. "You dance like a wooden ox!'

Ashes danced on the fractured concrete ground, swirling in the cold grey air and falling on Peeta's golden curls. He raked his fingers through the tangled hair, wiping beads of sweat from his forehead. Bonnie had almost forgotten how lovely he was.

"Remember, we're madly in love so it's alright to kiss me anytime you feel like it"

Bonnie's eyes sprang up at him. She wasn't sure if it was the remark that had startled her or the gentle hum of his voice dancing on her skin but her heart was suddenly hammering against her chest.


	3. Dan Humphrey

3.

Dan Humphrey

Her demons loved his rattling bones as they crashed into the bookcase together, tumbling onto the floor. Knee deep in a stack of first edition books, her arms clung around his neck, thighs pressed against his loins as he kissed her long, hard and deep. He felt warm, hard against her and the dizzy magnolia smell of him made her head spin.

"Humphrey," Bonnie sighed coiling her fingers around his dark wavy curls.


	4. Edward Cullen

4.

Edward Cullen

"Say something Bonnie Bennett" he inched closer dipping his head to kiss her forehead.

"You know I can start fires with my mind. Fires kill vampires, right?"

A wry smile crooked across his face, his flesh all silver in the sun-dappled meadow.

"You don't need to protect me Edward, I don't need you to play hero"

His smiled broadened as he pulled her closer to him.

"I don't break easily" Bonnie grinned wrapping her slender arms around him.

"You don't know how long I've waited for you" he murmured as his hands slid around her neck, thumbs trailing her jutted chin.

She breathed him in as he cradled her face between his hands and for a brief moment she forgot the chattering of her teeth, she closed her eyes and felt Edward's icy lips curve around hers, melding with her hers.

"Bonnie Bennett" he chuckled, smiling against her beautiful mouth.


	5. The Huntsman

5.

The Huntsman

His words coiled around her limbs like the black smoke winding around the cavernous forest. He promoted them so beautifully with every phrase that Bonnie caught her breath as she gasped his name;

"Eric," his name sounded awkward tumbling out of her mouth, like a foreign spell she had forgotten. She had been calling him the huntsman for long that it never occurred to her that he had a name, that he had an identity, that he was not simply the huntsman.

Her Huntsman.

He was Eric, beautiful Eric with his bristled chin and his wild tangled hair that she buried herself in.


	6. Tony Stark

6.

Tony Stark

She can taste the '89 Bollinger as his lush lips slide over hers. His tongue, tart with champagne slips inside her eager mouth. She's more of a whisky girl but tonight she'll make an exception.

"Tony Stark" she moans as his tongue plays tricks with her tongue, tricks that leave her a heaving, dizzy mess full and ready for anything.

Full and ready for him.

Tony's mouth, ever keen slides down to her neck nipping her flesh with his teeth. Bonnie arches her neck stifling a groan as his impatient fingers fumble with her blouse. She reaches behind her, clutching his tie.


	7. Oliver Queen

7.

Oliver Queen

"Bonnie?"

A cold gust lifted his grey coat as he spun around wrestling with the fabric. He charged through the crowd, ducking in between the wavering plastic umbrellas.

"Oliver"

Bonnie's face burned as she tried to catch her breath. She smiled at him, her eyes fleeting to the bustling crowds weaving between them.

"What are you doing in Rome?"

"I could ask you the same "

"You look good," he murmured picking a gold leaf from her hair. The wind whirled around them, dried tangerine leaves stirring around her leather boots and skittering along the wet cobblestone sidewalks.

"Grazie," Bonnie's throat constricted, hurting from the crisp cold.

"Different, but good" his green eyes trailed her face lingering on the swollen counters of her lips.

"Do I?"

"I thought I'd lost you on the island"

The traffic lights turned red and somewhere on the busy intersection, an automobile screeched its wheels. Her knees buckled as she crashed into him, her head snapping back to watch the perpetrator, a man in a green coat chasing a red taxi cab.

"Careful, "the corners of his mouth twitched into a simper and Bonnie realized that she was still in his arms. He smelled different, safe. There was no wild sea breeze or churning tide scent about him, no sprawling white sand like she remembered. He smelled like baby formula, dog shampoo and expensive French perfume. Bonnie tugged a damp strand of hair behind her ear as the crowd scrambled past them. Jeremy would be waiting she thought as her limbs trembled in this unfamiliar twilight zone. Everything she had shared with Oliver on that island came flooding back to her. She recalled everything about that salty ocean breeze ruffling his blonde hair, the sand rough on her skin as they tussled on that beach.

Oliver's lips wet with saltwater.

Oliver's lips everywhere but on her lips.

He shuffled his feet as if reading her thoughts, his hands digging deep into his coat pockets.

"Well…" he said.

He's looking for his cue to leave, Bonnie thought biting the inside of her cheek.

"It was good seeing you again" he smiled.

"You too,"

Then…

"We should do lunch"

"Yeah, we should" she smiled. She knew it was a lie but it was such a beautiful promise.

"Bonnie, wait…" he called.

She stumbled back following his gaze to the waiting taxi.

"You want to share to a cab?"

A beautiful promise indeed.


	8. Oliver Queen Reloaded

He had barely closed the door when Bonnie tangled around him, hands groping, lips seeking. The length and breadth of him was different. He felt heavier, more solid but the way his tongue felt inside her mouth was familiar. She pressed her hands against his heaving chest as he wrapped himself around her, his tantalizing fingers crawling down the rib of her spine.

She wanted all that he was. She wanted to reclaim all that she had been with him.

She should stop, she thought. There was Jeremy now, gentle Jeremy with his warm chestnut eyes but when Oliver's teeth nipped her bottom lip her head spun and she forgot about Jeremy. She forgot about everything.


	9. Jess Mariano

Jess Mariano

(Gilmore Girls)

#

His room smelled like diesel fumes and warm apple pie as their bodies tangled between balls of scrunched up paper rustling underneath them. Jessie's hands crept under the quilt, a scorching crawling heat that fingered aside the edge of her white cotton pantie. Her knees shook as she thrust her hips toward him angling her body to his anxious hands. His mouth tasted like ash and peppermint as Bonnie cupped the back of his neck, fingers tangling into soft soft hair and hot mouth slanted and breathing over his. Tasting Jess, breathing Jess, inhaling Jess and gulping him like he was the very air itself. No one kissed like Jess Mariano, absolutely no one.

"Hmm…Bonnie, assignment" he bucked the covers attempting to roll over to his side.

"We've got the entire dorm room to ourselves and you want to discuss homework?"

"Besides, you've read Jane Austen remember?"

"Hmm…my girl's a genius" he relented, tongue plunging into her warm mouth in a desperate attempt to keep her and as their tongues tangled and swept against each other, Bonnie's world dropped…stopped spinning and exploded into a million and billion stars all named Jess Mariano.


	10. Jackson Avery

Jackson Avery

#

"I want to be your teacher"

Jackson whispers, trailing the silk scarf over her sodden skin as she quivers from the wafting breeze of the rattling fan. It's so hot; her sticky sweat is trailing down every inch of her body. The scarf sticks as he sweeps it over her burning thighs.

"I want to be your student"

Bonnie murmurs back, hands tied to the bed posts and eyes never leaving Jacksons enthralling baby blue eyes. He licks his lips as he dips two fingers into an ice glass then trails the dripping cube along her skin. His eyes light up when the water trickles along the inside of her thighs and Bonnie shudders much to his amusement. He drips the ice on her taut abdomen and her muscles tightened, green eyes wild and watching…waiting.

"Avery" she breaths heavily as he tickles her left nipple with the ice. Struggling in her bondages, she arches her spine as Jackson dips his head, plunging a nipple into his cold hot mouth. The cold and hot sensations drive her body to madness. Slowly he circles his tongue around each nipple before biting down and dragging his teeth to the tip. She watches as her nipples thrust in an out of his warm mouth and she brings her thighs around him without thinking, gripping her legs around his lean hips.

"Do you want to be blind folded again?" he chastises her as he hovers over her quivering body.

"No" she whimpers shaking her head.

He's on her neck now, licking and sucking before he hooks another fresh ice cube from the glass slipping into his mouth. Jackson rolls the ice inside his own mouth before passing it into her mouth. It slips in slowly, cold and wet…icy tongue against warm tongue. His breath intermingling with her breath. She can't touch him but writhes her body underneath his when Jackson's fingers pull the soft hair at the nape of her neck. He tangles himself, looses himself in sucking, the licking, the biting and everything that is Bonnie Bennett's warm squishy lips.

Finally not able to stand it any longer, he unties her and dives in completely.


End file.
